Every Fangirl's Dream
by WickedSweet123
Summary: Abby Mason is one of the biggest Doctor Who fans there is...so what happens when the Doctor accidentally punches in the wrong coordinates and lands in her universe? Every fangirl's dream!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own Abby.**

**A/N: Yes I know that this story has been done before. I just had to do my own version of this. So sorry in advance if you think I stole your story. Anywho....sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. **

* * *

It had started out as a normal day. Abigail Mason had gotten up, gone to school, just like any other day. Just any other boring, unimportant day, right? Wrong. Abby was walking home as usual when she heard something. Something that she would have recognized anywhere. A sound from her favorite tv show of all time. The sound of the TARDIS. Abby dropped her bookbag and ran.

_Please be here, please be here, _she chanted over and over inside her head. She ran so hard her legs were practically screaming at her to stop, but she kept going. She finally stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She hid behind a tree so she wouldn't be seen.

"I thought we were going to Barcelona?" Donna asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS. "Doctor! Did you put in the wrong coordinates _again_?"

"What?" The Doctor looked out. "Oh, oops, sorry. Well, I was hungry anyway." The Doctor stepped out. "I was thinking of some chips, what about you?"

Donna sighed. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Abby stepped out, she couldn't take it any longer. "Doctor? Donna?" She asked.

The Doctor looked at Abby. "Do I know you?" He asked.

Abby smiled. "No, but I know you."

"Who is she?" Donna whispered to the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged in response.

"Is that the TARDIS?" She asked eyes widening. "Omigod! You have to let me see the inside!" She ran up to it.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The Doctor asked Abby.

"Abigail Mason, but you can call me Abby." Abby held out her hand to the Doctor. The Doctor took it uncertainly. "I'm your number one fan!"

"Fan?" Donna asked. "Of him?" She gestured to the Doctor.

Abby nodded. "Also president of the fan club."

"You hear that, Donna? I have my own fan club." The Doctor smiled smugly at Donna.

Donna rolled her eyes. "What do you mean fan club?"

"Well...." Abby started, not sure how to put this. "You guys are....well...sort of a....tv show."

They were quiet at that. Abby broke the silence. "My theory is that you accidentally landed in a parallel universe. My universe."

"But..." The Doctor interrupted. "I thought that all of the openings to other universes were closed. I made sure that they were all closed."

The Doctor started mumbling all the possibilities to himself.

"I'm guessing that this is before 'Turn Left.'" Abby said to herself.

"What's 'Turn Left' about?" Donna asked.

Abby opened her mouth to answer when the Doctor interrupted. "No! We can not know what happens to us."

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey, right Doctor?" Abby smiled.

"Exactly." The Doctor said.

"Aw, c'mon, Doctor, loosen up why don't you? So," Donna said, turning back to Abby. "What happens in 'Turn Left?'"

"Well, I won't tell you too much, but you end up in a parallel universe where you never met the Doctor, right?" Abby said. "So everything starts going really bad, all because you never met the Doctor. And you meet...._someone_....and she helps you get everything back to normal. This is where you find out about the walls to the other universes collapsing."

"Wow." Donna said. "But why is everything going wrong just because I never met the Doctor? And who's this..._someone..._who helps me?"

"I told you I can't tell you too much. You'll find out for yourself." Abby said.

"Okay, this has been fun and everything but we _really _have to go," the Doctor said, dragging Donna along behind him as he made his way back to the TARDIS.

"Wait!" Abby yelled after them. "Can I go with you? Please? Just one little trip and you'll be rid of me forever!"

The Doctor sighed and turned around to look at Abby. She was doing the puppy dog eyes. He hated the puppy dog eyes. He always gave in to them. "Fine. One trip. Then you go right back to where you belong!"

Abby nodded excitedly. "Got it!"

* * *

**A/N: I just had to put "wibbly wobbly timey wimey" in there! It's one of my favorite Doctor Who quotes. (Notice I said _one of)_ And make sure you review! Tell me if you like it (or hate it) or what I need to change/improve. So MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors. **

* * *

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS to let Abby in. Her jaw dropped to the floor. "It _is_ bigger on the inside!" She said.

The Doctor groaned. "Yes, yes, yes, bigger on the inside. We got that. So," he said changing the subject. "Since you have watched this..._show..._I'm guessing you already have an idea of where you want to go."

Abby snapped out of her crazed fangirl moment. "Huh? O, yeah! Ok....first, I always wanted to meet the Master..."

"No," The Doctor interrupted. "That is too dangerous. Anything else?"

"What about Cybermen?"

"No."

Abby frowned. "I've always wanted to go to the planet Skaro-"

"NO!!!" The Doctor interrupted. "Anything that is _not_ extremely dangerous?"

"Aw! Your no fun!" Abby said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes I am! I'm the funniest person you'll ever meet!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are-"

"OI! SPACEBOY, FANGIRL, WILL YOU BOTH SHUT IT?!" Donna shouted.

Abby sighed. "Can I at least see an Adipose?"

"I guess so." The Doctor said. "They are not dangerous. Well....not _too_ dangerous. Well...you know maybe you should pick something else."

"I can't really think of anything else that I would really like to see." Abby smiled. "So I guess while I try and think of something maybe I could ask you some questions..."

"Doctor," Donna said. "You look kind of scared."

"Question number 1." Abby continued. "When Rose got trapped in the parallel universe..." She paused to see how the Doctor would react to her asking about Rose. His face didn't really change but she could still see the sadness in his eyes. She immediately regretted bringing up Rose, but she really wanted to know. "On the beach you said 'Rose Tyler' and then you disappeared. How was that going to end?"

"Next question." The Doctor said.

"Doctor-" Donna began.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said.

Abby knew she shouldn't say anything but the look on his face was just too much. "You're going to see her again." She blurted.

"What?" A million different emotions passed over the Doctor's face.

"I'm sorry." Abby said quickly. "I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought you should know. So..." She said to change the subject. "How about I meet Queen Elizabeth I?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't look at me like that! You know you've always wanted to meet the villains of Doctor Who! Anywho...I'd really like to get some reviews....please? *does puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I can't even drive yet. :(**

**A/N: Yes I know it's been done a thousand times....well now it's a thousand and _one_ times. ;) ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"Here we are." The Doctor said as the TARDIS landed. "16 century England. Wonderful time. Queen Elizabeth I has just been crowned queen, we are right smack dab in the middle of the Renaissance, and..." The Doctor turned to find that Abby and Donna had already walked out. "They're gone." The Doctor sighed and went after them.

Abby and Donna were staring at everything. The buildings the people, it was a completely different world. Abby smiled. "I've always wanted to go back in time."

"Abby, Donna," The Doctor appeared in the doorway of the TARDIS. "Get back in here before you two cause a riot!" They followed him inside reluctantly.

Once they were back inside the Doctor shut the door and turned to them. "Ok, since you two do not look from this century your going to have to use the wardrobe. Donna, I know you know where it is but Abby-"

Abby interrupted him. "First left, second right, third on the left, straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, and fifth door on the left. Got it." Abby ran on ahead.

Donna turned to the Doctor. "Is she going to do that the entire time?"

"I hope not." He said.

"Shouldn't you go after her and make sure she doesn't mess with anything?" Donna asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine." The Doctor said, then paused. "You know what? Maybe I should go and make sure she doesn't mess with anything." Then he ran after her.

* * *

Once Abby and Donna were dressed and ready they walked out of the TARDIS and into the street.

"How come we have to change our clothes but you don't?" Abby asked the Doctor. "You do know that you kind of stand out?"

"_Well...._" The Doctor began. "Oh! Look at that!" He ran over to a vendor in the street.

Abby and Donna rolled their eyes, but followed after him.

The Doctor held up a vase with odd patterns written all over it. "Isn't this incredible? It was originally made for the emperor but..." As the Doctor rambled on Abby looked over at the other interesting things at the table.

It was then that a scream pierced the air.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy! (ducks behind little brother incase something is thrown) Oh! And review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -_insertwittycommenthere-_**

* * *

The Doctor, Donna, and Abby ran to where the scream was coming from.

They found a young woman in a dark alley. A man had his hand over her mouth and was saying something to her. Her eyes widened and she tried to fight back but the man just held her down.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted.

The man turned to them and they could see his eyes. His eyes were not human eyes. They were all black, you couldn't even see the pupil. The man turned and ran away.

The Doctor turned to the woman, "Are you all right?" He asked her.

She nodded.

He ran after the man. Donna followed.

Abby turned to the woman. "Don't take it personally, he does this to everyone." She ran after the Doctor and Donna. "Wait for me!" She yelled.

Abby turned the corner and saw two paths. She cursed under her breath. _Where did they go?_ She thought, and sighed. She felt kind of stupid doing this but it was the only thing she could think of. She pointed to the one on the right. "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go-" Suddenly she heard a frustrated scream come from the left path. _That's him.._ She thought as she ran down that path.

The Doctor and Donna had run right into a dead end. The Doctor let out a frustrated scream and started sonicing the wall for a way to get in.

Abby suddenly ran up. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, we were chasing that bloke, and the Doctor lost him." Donna answered.

"I did not! He's somewhere behind this wall!" The Doctor said. "If I could just figure out a way in..."

"This is going to take awhile." Abby leaned against the wall. She felt something give away beneath her and she quickly jumped up. The wall was opening!

"Well..." The Doctor said. "Works for me, Allons-y!"

**A/N: Hm...is that how you spell eenie? Oh well! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I asked very nicely for the Doctor, but they wouldn't give him to me. **

**A/N: Hello wonderful Fanficers! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. So to make up for it I wrote a semi-long chapter. Enjoy!**

The Doctor and Donna walked into the dark hallway.

"Why do all the monsters have to live in creepy places?" Abby asked herself and followed after them. She was about five feet into the tunnel when the door closed behind her. Abby fought the urge to scream as she was thrust into darkness. She blinked her eyes a few times to try and get used to the sudden change of light but it was too dark. She couldn't see a thing.

"Doctor...?" Abby called out softly. They couldn't be too far ahead. "Donna...?" Abby put her hand out and touched something hard. The wall. She carefully started walking, keeping her hand along the wall. "Doctor...?" She called out again. "Don-" She was cut off as she ran into some_thing. _This time, she did scream.

A hand covered her mouth. "Abby, it's just me." A familiar voice said. Abby immediately calmed down.

"I thought it was too quiet." Donna said. "Where were you?"

"I just trailed behind I guess." Abby said. "Doctor? Is there anything you can do about this darkness?"

"I'm trying." He said. Suddenly a blue light filled the tunnel. "Ah, that's better." The Doctor said, triumphantly holding his sonic screwdriver.

"That works." Donna said.

Abby walked around a little. The entire tunnel looked exactly the same, brick walls and a dirt floor that seemed to go on forever. As she was walking she heard something _crunch_ under her feet. She looked down and shrieked.

The Doctor and Donna quickly ran towards her. "What? What is it?" The Doctor asked.

Abby pointed down to a _very_ long piece of snake skin.

"Where did that come from?" Donna asked and backed away from it. The Doctor bent down to get a closer look.

"Please tell me there are snakes that big here." Abby said.

"There are snakes that big here." The Doctor said.

"Liar." Abby said. The Doctor looked down the tunnel but all he could see was brick walls and a dirt floor.

"We need to go." The Doctor said.

"Why? What is it?" Donna asked.

"If this is what I think it is – and what I'm thinking of isn't good – then we need to go _now._" The Doctor said. As if to prove his point, a low _hiss_ suddenly filled the air. "Run!" The Doctor yelled as he turned and ran for the exit. Donna and Abby paused for a split second before running after him.

They soon found themselves at a dead end. "No!" The Doctor yelled. He quickly messed with his screwdriver to try and open the wall.

"Hurry!" Donna yelled as the _hissing_ got closer.

"It's getting closer!" Abby yelled.

"I...almost...got it..." The Doctor said and the wall slowly slid open. "Aha!" They all quickly ran out and the Doctor shut the wall behind them. They leaned against the wall, breathing heavy.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Abby said after a few minutes.

Donna and the Doctor stared at her.

"Aw, c'mon, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, too." Abby said.

Donna smiled.

"Yeah..." The Doctor said.

"So what do we do now?" Abby asked. "Because usually this is where you find out what the alien is and then you kick it's butt."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"I mean...send it back peacefully to it's planet." Abby said.

"That's better." The Doctor said.

Donna just rolled her eyes.

"So, Doctor, what are we going to do now?" Abby asked again.

"Why don't we go see that girl?" Donna asked. The Doctor looked confused.

"What girl?" He asked.

"The one that guy was talking to in the alley?" Abby said and Donna nodded. The Doctor was still a little lost.

"What are you two going on about?" The Doctor asked.

Abby and Donna rolled their eyes.

"Remember? We were walking around and we saw the creepy bloke talking to the girl and she was scared." Abby said.

"And you shouted at him and he ran so we chased after him. Then we found the tunnel and the giant snake." Donna said.

"And then we got out and I said 'That. Was. Awesome!' and -" Abby said.

"I remember that part." The Doctor interrupted. "Alright then, let's go find this girl."

**A/N: I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. I just kept writing and writing and writing and...well you get the picture. Also I heard that they are making a Doctor Who movie. An _American_ Doctor Who movie. The last one they tried to do failed, so why are they going to do another? And to make matters worse guess who is rumored to play the Doctor: Johnny Depp. Can I just say WHAT THE FUDGE? So what do you all think about this? Obviously I hate the idea but you may think differently. So please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yes! He is mine! All mine!**

**A/N: So it is past midnight, I have had tons of caffeine today, so please forgive me if there are any spelling/grammatical errors. Also, if you have not read Never Gonna Be Alone/Savin Me by then you need to. NOW! They are such good stories. So here is the next chapter...**

The Doctor, Donna, and Abby were back in the alley, and there was no one there.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Abby asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"She must have run off." Donna said.

Abby walked out of the alley and looked around. The streets were crowded with people, who all thought that everything was completely and totally normal. "I don't see her." Abby said.

Donna walked up next to her. She looked down the right side. "There she is!" She shouted and pointed to the woman hugging a little girl.

The Doctor, Donna, and Abby walked up to the woman. The woman stood up when she saw them coming and hid the little girl behind her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble and Abigail Mason." The Doctor pointed to them. "I saw that man in the alley bothering you and I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Are you police?" She asked, not relaxing from her position at all.

"Yes." And he flashed the psychic paper. "See? Police."

"I don't want to talk to the police." She said and started walking away, taking the little girl with her.

"Is that your daughter?" Abby asked.

The woman stopped and turned around. "Yes." She said. The little girl turned around and you could see the similarities. From their red hair all the way down to their small noses.

"If you answer our questions then we will be able to stop this thing and your daughter will be safe." Abby said.

The woman looked sad. "No one can stop him."

Abby looked the woman straight in the eye. "The Doctor can."

The woman looked at Abby, then looked at the Doctor. "Come with me." She said and started walking again.

Abby smiled and they all followed her.

"How did you do that?" Donna asked, impressed.

"Well, once, when I was about eight, I got lost in the mall. My mother completely freaked out and looked everywhere for me. When she finally found me she had this look in her eyes. This fear. That was the same fear I saw in her eyes. The fear of losing her child." Abby said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way there.

Finally the woman stopped outside a small shack. "We're here." She said and opened the door. The Doctor, Donna, and Abby followed.

The little girl immediately went to a corner and picked up a doll and started playing with it. The woman watched the girl for a little while. "Would you like some tea?" She asked after awhile.

"That'll be great." The Doctor said.

The woman walked over to the fireplace and quickly started a fire and hooked a teapot over it.

"What's your name?" Donna asked.

"Isabelle." Isabelle said. "And that's Amelia." She said pointing toward her daughter. Amelia looked up when she heard her name and waved. Isabelle smiled.

"How old is she?" Donna asked.

"She's eight, I don't know where the time goes." Isabelle said.

"I don't either." The Doctor said.

"Are you a father?" Isabelle asked.

"Long time ago." The Doctor said sadly.

"Do you know who that man was?" Abby asked, quickly changing the subject. "The one in the alley?"

Isabelle looked at her hands. "He was my husband."

**A/N: ****Okay I have the rest of the story all planned out so it shouldn't take me as long to update. Oh, I almost forgot! For those of you who do not know, the Tenth Doctor is in the 'Ultimate Sexy Beast' contest that Entertainment Weekly is doing. So go to the website and vote! He's losing right now! And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: *sings* All I want for Christmas is the ownership, the ownership, the ownership.**

**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

"Wow...didn't see that one coming." Abby said.

The Doctor gave her a look.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"What happened?" He asked.

Isabelle looked at the fire. "I don't know. One day everything is fine, normal. Then David, that was his name, went out to the well for water...and didn't come back. For days I thought he was dead. A week later he comes back and he's...different. Not himself. It was like he was trying to hard to be normal. And he would always go out somewhere, he would never tell me where he was going. I followed him today, that's what you saw in the alley. He saw me following and attacked me. Threatened to kill Amelia if I tried to follow him again." She shivered.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said. "I am very, very sorry, but your husband is dead."

"I thought he might be." Isabelle said and sighed. "What happened to him?"

"He became a host." The Doctor said.

"A host? What-" Isabelle suddenly noticed that Amelia wasn't playing with her doll but listening to everything that they were saying. "Amelia? Why don't you go outside and play for awhile."

Amelia reluctantly nodded and went outside.

"What do you mean 'he became a host'?" Isabelle asked once Amelia was out of earshot.

"A Killiaupht. That's what is using your husbands body." The Doctor said.

"What's a Killiaupht?" Donna asked before Isabelle could.

"They're from the planet Killia. But they are very similar to snakes. Look just like them, cold blooded, except they talk. And they are very big. And they can take over bodies of different beings. They do that when they need to blend in with a planet. Not very friendly, met them once, when I was about hundred years old. I was on a school field trip. I remember I-"

"Okay, Doctor," Abby said, stopping him in mid-babble. "But what does he want?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to start babbling again but Isabelle was faster. "What are you talking about? The planet Killia? A hundred years old? Who are you people?"

"Well, I'm Abby, this is Donna, and Mr. Babbles-a-lot over there is the Doctor." Abby said.

"Doctor who?" Isabelle asked.

Abby started laughing.

"I do not babble!" The Doctor said. "I'll admit that I babble occasionally, but a lot? Of course not! I can stop talking anytime I want to. I-"

"Your babbling." Donna said.

"Oh..." Was his response.

Isabelle shook her head. "You people are impossible."

"Not impossible," Abby said, she had finally stopped laughing. "Just a bit unlikely." She smiled.

"But you still haven't answered all of my questions." Isabelle said.

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said. "That's all you'll ever need to know."

"What are we going to do about the...Killiaupht?" Donna asked.

"We are going to send it back peacefully to it's planet." The Doctor replied.

"How are we going to do that?" Abby said. "From what you've told us it doesn't sound very friendly."

"I have a plan." The Doctor grinned.

**A/N: Out of all my fics that I have written so far, I never would have thought that this was the one I was actually going to finish. Also, we only have a few more chapters of this before it's over! :( So please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am prepared to offer the BBC $14. (about 9 pounds)**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. *sob* Which is why it's REALLY long. Thank you for all the readers who stuck through it 'till the end!**

"This is never going to work." Abby said as she, the Doctor, and Donna stood outside of the tunnel again.

"Yes it will." The Doctor said, trying to find the catch to get the door open.

Abby sighed. "Why do I have to stay behind?"

"Because it's too dangerous for a...how old are you again?" The Doctor paused looking at her.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm fifteen."

"Right, it's too dangerous for a fifteen year old girl." The Doctor said.

Abby rolled her eyes again.

"Aha!" The Doctor suddenly shouted and the wall opened.

"Why can't she come?" Donna asked as she and the Doctor walked into the tunnel.

The Doctor sighed. "As I was saying before-" The door slammed shut and Abby was left alone sulking.

A few minutes past and the sun was slowly beginning to set. Abby nervously paced outside of the tunnel, waiting, _hoping, _for the door to open again soon. A few more minutes past, the sun was almost gone, and still the Doctor and Donna weren't out yet. Abby searched for the catch to open the door. When she finally found it all she saw was long, never-ending blackness. Not a sound was coming from the tunnel. Abby took a deep breath and walked in.

Keeping her hand along the wall, she slowly walked forward. Her eyes frantically searched for some kind of light, but only found darkness. There was still no sound coming from anywhere.

_Where are you, Doctor?_ She thought. She didn't know how long she had been walking until she finally saw something. Just a faint little bit of light in the dark. It was dim, and very far, but it was light. Abby quickened her pace.

She finally came up to an opening. Abby glanced inside. It looked like the inside of a spaceship. There were buttons and monitors, and things bleeping, and in the middle, strapped to metal tables, were the Doctor and Donna. A giant cobra suddenly slithered into view and raised it's head up.

"You are almossst ready, Doctor." It said. It's voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Almost ready for what exactly?" The Doctor asked it.

"To become a hossst." It replied.

"Well you see the thing is, I don't really like becoming a host for anything." The Doctor said.

"You will be sssilent." It said. It then slithered over and started punching buttons with it's tail.

Abby quickly scanned the room for something, _anything, _to use. She finally saw a big piece of metal on the floor. She looked at the snake but it still had it's back to her. She slowly snuck over to it and carefully picked it up..

"Now, Doctor," The snake said. "Prepare to-" Abby whacked it in the head with the metal. It fell to the ground, unconscious.

Abby quickly ran over to Donna.

"Abby!" She yelled as Abby quickly undid the bindings. She got the hands and head done and she was almost done with the ankles.

"Abby!" The Doctor suddenly shouted.

Abby suddenly felt something come around her ankles and slither up her body. It started to squeeze.

"Abby!" The Doctor struggled hard against his bindings and Donna frantically tried to get the rest of her's off.

Abby tried to get the snake off of her but it only squeezed harder.

Donna finally got her bindings off and started on the Doctor.

Abby's struggles started to stop and her eyes started to close.

Once the Doctor was out he grabbed his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the snake. The snake fell away with a scream. Abby fell limply to the ground.

Donna ran over to Abby and the Doctor went to stand over the snake as it writhed in pain on the floor.

"I can send you home. I can send you to another planet to co-exist peacefully with it's people." The Doctor said. "What do you say?"

The snake glared up at him. "No." It said.

"Fine." He pointed the screwdriver at one of the largest monitors.

"DETONATION IN ONE MINUTE." It said.

The Doctor turned to Donna and Abby, who still hadn't woken up. He picked her up and he and Donna quickly got out of there.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor put Abby down on the jump seat and scanned her.

Donna stood behind them. "Is she alright?" She asked.

"She just passed out from lack of oxygen. Luckily I stopped the Killiaupht before it could do any real damage. She should be waking up soon." The Doctor bent over her. "Abby? Can you hear me?"

Abby's eyelids fluttered open. "Doctor?" She asked, and looked around. "How did I get here? What happened?"

The Doctor and Donna told her what had happened.

Abby sat in shocked silence. Had she really done that? She tried to fight off a giant snake, and actually managed to knock it out for a little while? She had never thought that she could do something like that.

Abby looked up at the Doctor and Donna. "I think it's time for me to go home. She finally said."

The Doctor looked sadly at Abby. "Right. Yes. Of course." He went over the the console. "Unless..." He paused and looked at Abby. "You would like to stay for a while longer?" He looked at her hopefully.

Donna smiled and looked at Abby.

Abby thought about it. The entire universe. It's what she had dreamed about watching Doctor Who. She had always dreamed about the Doctor coming and taking her away. And now, here it was.

Abby looked at the Doctor and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I can't." she said.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I understand." He said and punched in the coordinates for Abby's universe.

The TARDIS rocked a little bit and then finally stopped. Abby got off the jump seat and hugged the Doctor. The Doctor was shocked but after a second he hugged her back.

"Thank you." Abby said. The Doctor just nodded, for once not knowing what to say.

Then Abby hugged Donna. "Don't forget me." Abby told her seriously.

"Never." Donna said. Abby pulled back and looked at her for a second before finally letting go.

Abby walked towards the door, then turned back. "I'll miss you." She told them both. Then she opened the door and walked out.

Everything looked exactly the same as when she left. Abby turned around and watched the TARDIS disappear. Then she picked up her backpack and walked home.

**A/N: I really didn't want to end this one. It was such fun writing it! But all good things must come to an end. :( Please review!**


	9. Final Author's Note

**Final Author's Note:**

**Alright so that was Every Fangirl's Dream. I hope you enjoyed it! :) ****But...**

**I have an idea for a sequel that has been bugging me for awhile but I wasn't sure if it should have a sequel. So if you guys want a sequel just review! If I get a bunch of reviews saying that they want a sequel then I'll do it! If not then I won't. So review!**

**WickedSweet123**

**So I am going to do a sequel. It will be called Hello Again and will be up in like 2 minutes. Again thank you all for reading Every Fangirl's Dream and I hope you enjoy Hello Again!**


End file.
